PARTE DE MI VIDA
by SerenaChibaMoon
Summary: A veces detrás de una coraza hay mucho dolor y sufrimiento. Muchos creen que siendo lo que eres nadie te hace daño y no es así, siempre el dolor, los chismes y personas que te odian te seguirán por siempre. Este fic es basada en una historia real, lleva mucho drama y un poco de comedia. Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Basada en una historia real, algunos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

 **PARTE DE MI VIDA**

¡Hola! Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 23 años. Muchos me conocen como Sere, la tonta, la mojigata, la fácil, etc. Ya que muchos y muchas me han juzgado por mis errores y no por lo que valgo como persona, ni siquiera saben lo que significa la palabra Amistad y lo que conlleva tener una.

Nací el 30 de junio de 1992, soy de una familia humilde, mis papás se llaman Ikuko y Kenji, tengo 2 hermanas mayores Rei y Mina, me llevan 12 años de diferencia, aunque me molestan mucho desde que tengo memoria las quiero montones.

Mi hermana Mina desde que se casó con Malachite, ya no vive con nosotros. De ese matrimonio nació mi sobrina Rini, tiene 11 años, le llevo 12 años de diferencia y está muy insoportable, espero se le pase pronto.

Desde pequeña he sufrido bullying, por parte de mis vecinas, mis ex compañeros del preescolar, de la primaria, ex compañeras de la secundaria y parte de la preparatoria, que no la logré terminar por completo, ya que tuve que hacerlo por fuera. También, sufrí decepciones y desamores, sé que muchos han pasado por lo mismo, pero sólo quiero contar mi historia y enseñarles la razón por la cual cambié mi forma de ser.

 **Capítulo 1. Mis vecinas**

Desde que nací, mi familia y yo vivíamos a la fueras de Tokio, en un una especie de complejo de casas, nuestra casa era muy humilde, tenía una cocina grande, una sala grande donde estaba el comedor, 2 habitaciones, un baño y en la parte de afuera un pequeño corredor. En la cocina estaba la lavadora y un lavadero grande, al final, había una puerta que daba a un jardín y éste daba la vuelta a un pasillo que comunicaba uno de las habitaciones, el baño y la sala, en el medio había una puerta daba la vista a parte del jardín y una ventana donde estaba colocada la televisión, la habitación que estaba cerca era en la que dormía con mis hermanas Rei y Mina, era grande habían 2 camas, una individual y otra era matrimonial, en la primera dormía Mina y en la segunda dormíamos Rei y yo, había una ventana que cuando era pequeña, me daba miedo cuando me tocaba cerrarla de noche por eso lo hacía antes de que oscureciera y cuando no podía le decía mi mamá que lo hiciera ella o a alguna de mis hermanas. La otra habitación, era un poco grande era donde dormía mi mamá Ikuko y mi papá Kenji, tenía ventana grande donde daba la vista a un pequeño jardín donde mi mamá plantaba muchas especies de plantas y unas que otras flores, también daba una vista lejana a la calle donde a lo lejos se veía otro complejo de casas, una parte de la ventana se abría para que ventilara un poco la habitación y había un sólo baño.

Cuando tenía 3 años, me encantaba jugar y tener amigos, pero en el complejo no había niños de mi edad, a veces jugaba con Hotaru, la hermana pequeña de Hana, quién era compañera de secundaria de mis hermanas y vecina nuestra. Vivían a 2 casas a la par de la nuestra, casi que todos los día iba a jugar con Hotaru, quien me llevaba 5 años, pero aún así, jugábamos mucho tenía muchos juguetes, la envidiaba un poco por eso, aunque sabía que mi familia mucho dinero para comprarme todos los juguetes que yo quería.

También, jugaba con Lita la amiga desde la infancia de mis hermanas y ahijada de mis papás, vivía con su hermano Taiki, su papá Zeus y mi O bachan adoptiva Hera, quienes tenían su casa casi a la par de la nuestra, pero estaban separadas por un gran pasillo y este a su vez separaba las demás casas. Cuando mi mamá salía a hacer comprar en Tokio, en ocasiones me dejaba en casa de mi O bachan y en ocasiones Lita no iba a la secundaria y podía jugar con ella si estaba, cuando no me quedaba viendo televisión junto con Zeus.

Detrás de mi casa, vivía la Familia Dead Moon, la Señora Kaolinette, era estilista y madre soltera, tenía 3 hijas, Viluy quién era la mayor, Telú quien tenía 11 años y Mimette quién era de la misma edad que Hotaru. Viluy me quería mucho en ocasiones me "secuestraba" y me llevaba a su casa para llevarme a jugar con ella, a mi me caía bien Telú y Mimette, pero yo a ellas no.

En ocasiones, subía por el pasillo a ver si Viluy estaba para jugar con ella, pero me topaba con ese par y siempre que me veían me hacían desprecio.

Un día, como era costumbre subí a ver si estaba ella y vi a la Señora Kaolinette salir con sus 2 hijas menores.

-¡Hola, Serena! ¿Vienes a buscar a Viluy?

-Sí. ¿Está ella?

-No, desde temprano salió con unos amigos de la Secundaria. Si quieres, la puedes esperar aquí.

-No, ahora más tarde vuelvo.

Al pasar de un par de horas volví a subir, encontré a Telú y Mimette sentadas en el corredor de su casa.

-¡Hola!- Les sonreí, la verdad que no sabía lo que era la maldad y los celos, pensaba que todo eso sólo pasaba en la televisión, en los animes que veía con mis hermanas y en los dibujos animados que veía todas las mañanas.

-¡Fea! Eres fea, vete.- En ese momento, llegó Viluy y ellas sólo se pusieron a sonreírme mientras yo hacía pucheros, tenía ganas de llorar.

-¡Hola, Serena! ¿Viniste a jugar?

-Sí, te estaba esperando.

-Ven, vamos a jugar.- Me alza y me lleva adentro de su casa.

No sé porqué, pero cada vez que entraba a su casa me emocionaba, era más grande que la nuestra. Tenía 4 habitaciones, una gran cocina y un jardín enorme, donde estaba un gran árbol de Sakura.

Llegamos hacia su habitación, me dejó en su cama y luego llegaron el par de Brujas a "jugar con nosotras".

-Viluy, ¿qué tal si jugamos al salón de belleza?

-Sí, sí, juguemos y peinamos a Serena.

-Ok, Telú y Mimette. Dejen y traigo los implementos para peinarla, mientras péinenla.- Una de las Brujas, agarró un peine y la otra empezó a deshacer mi peinado habitual, me peinaban con mucha brusquedad yo sólo gritaba del dolor. Después de unos minutos, Viluy entró a la habitación asustada por los gritos que estaba dando.

-Niñas, no la peinen tan fuerte, le van arrancar el cabello.

-Perdón.

-Mejor la peino yo, ustedes encárguense de ponerle la laca en el pelo, para que quede bien hermosa.- Viluy me peinaba con mucha suavidad, yo estaba aliviada por ello, esas Brujas eran capaces de dejarme calma, si quisieran.

-Bueno chicas, le haremos un lindo peinado a Serena.

Me hicieron unos rizos en todo el cabello y me pusieron bastante laca, estaba un poco emocionada de ver como había quedado, Viluy me ayudó a bajar de su cama y llevó a otra habitación donde su mamá tenía una especie de salón de belleza, me llevó a un tocador para verme. De pronto tocaron la puerta, escuché unas voces que reconocí fácilmente, eran mis hermanas.

-¡Hola, Señora Kaolinette! ¿Está Serena aquí?

-Sí, la vi en la habitación de Viluy jugando con las niñas. Deja le aviso que la buscan.- Viluy y yo salimos de la habitación.

-¡Hola, Chicas!

-¡Hola, Viluy! Vinimos a llevarnos a Serena, nuestra mamá está muy preocupada.

-Aquí estoy, jejejeje.- Mis hermanas estaban asombradas o enojadas no sé la verdad, pero las vi extrañas al ver mi cabello.

-Bueno, nos vamos. Gracias por cuidarla, Viluy.

-Bye, Serena. Nos vemos pronto.

-Sí, adiós. Viluy y gracias por jugar conmigo hoy.

-De nada, pequeña.

-Serena, vámonos. Mamá debe de estar muy preocupada.

-Bueno, vámonos.- Agité mi manita, diciéndole adiós a Viluy, mientras ella hacía lo mismo y cerraba le puerta de su casa. Mis hermanas me agarraron de mis dos manitas, una a cada lado y así, nos dedicamos a bajar por el pasillo, para ir a nuestra casa.

-Serena, pero, ¿qué es lo que te hicieron en el cabello se siente muy pegajoso?- Dijo Mina, tocándome el cabello.

-Mina es que…Viluy y sus hermanitas, jugaron conmigo al Salón de Belleza.

-¿Porqué te dejaste tocar el pelo?

-Mina, no la regañes. Deja que mami se encargue de esto.

-Ok, Rei, pero odio a esas mocosas de Telú y Mimette. Sólo buscan como hacerle daño a nuestra pequeña hermanita, sólo les faltó que le cortaran el cabello.

-Sí, tienes razón. Viluy siempre está ahí no creo que lo hubiera permitido, además, recuerda que quiere mucho a Serena.

-Menos mal, porque si ese par de mocosas le hubieran hecho daño. No me importa que sean pequeñas, las agarro del pelo y se los arranco uno a uno.

-Cálmate, Mina. Ya llegamos a la casa, que no te escuche mami.

Al llegar a la casa, veo a mi mamá parada en la pura entrada de nuestra casa muy preocupada.

-Chicas, me alegro que hayan encontrado a Serena. ¿Sí estada en la casa de los Dead Moon?

-Sí, aquí está.- Me señala mi hermana Rei, yo miro algo asustada a mi mamá como si en verdad me fuera a regañar. Ella se sólo se dedicó a observarme con la misma expresión que tenían mis hermanas apenas me vieron salir de la casa de los Dead Moon.

-Bueno, entren.- Cuando entramos, mis hermanas me soltaron y se fueron a nuestra habitación. Mi mamá me lleva de la mano, hasta su habitación al parecer mi papá no estaba.- Serena, eres una niña muy escurridiza. Siempre te me escapas, si no es que te vas a la casa de Hana a jugar, te vas a la casa de los Dead Moon. Sabes que no me gustan para nada que juegues con esas niñas Telú y Mimette.

-Mami, perdona. Pero a mí me gusta ir a jugar con Viluy.

-A ver si es cierto, ¿quién te hizo ese peinado?

-Fueron Viluy, Telú y Mimette.

-¿Lo ves? No vas a volver a ir a su casa. ¿Me entendiste? No debiste dejar que te tocaran el cabello.

-Sí, mami. Pero, es que estábamos jugando al Salón de Belleza.

-No es justificación, Serena. Ahora, ¿cómo voy a deshacer todo esto que tienes en el cabello?- Yo sólo bajo mi mirada al suelo. Mi mamá buscaba un cepillo para el cabello y con sus manos trataba de deshacerme los rizos que me habían hecho como peinado.-Basta, ya regreso.- Sale furiosa de la casa, yo voy a mi habitación y veo a mis hermanas con sus pijamas puestas.

-Serena, pensé que mami ya te estaba deshaciendo lo que te hicieron en el cabello.

-No, Rei, salió furiosa de la casa.- Luego, en la parte de atrás de nuestro jardín venían unas voces, al parecer era la voz de mi mamá y de la Señora Kaolinette.

-Shhh, dejen escuchar.- Dijo Mina, atenta a lo que ellas estaban diciendo.

 _-Señora Dead Moon, ¿cómo es posible que usted permita que sus hijas jueguen con el cabello de mi hija? Usted es estilista, debería saber que otra persona que le toca el cabello a otra se lo puede maltratar._

 _-Disculpe, Señora Tsukino. No le veo de malo, que mis hijas quieran jugar con la suya son sólo niñas, además, no creo que le hayan hecho nada a su cabello._

 _-Sí, no sé qué fue lo que le pusieron en el cabello, que no se lo puedo quitar._

 _-Sólo lávele el cabello, si le queda mal. Yo respondo por ella y se lo arreglo._

 _-No gracias, yo veré como se lo arreglo. Sólo no quiero que sus hijas vuelvan a jugar con la pequeña Serena._

 _-Está bien, como usted quiera, Señora Tsukino. Buenas noches._

 _-Buenas noches, para usted también, Señora Dead Moon._

-Sí que mami está furiosa.

-Es mi culpa, ¿verdad, Rei?

-No, Serena. Mami no se enojaría contigo, tú eres una niña muy buena. Está enojada con Viluy, Telú y Mimette.

-Viluy, no es mala. Sus hermanas sí, casi me arrancan el cabello. Siempre que me ven, me dicen fea y me sacan la lengua. No entiendo, porqué son así conmigo, yo sólo quiero hacer amigas.- Sólo me entristezco y un par de lágrimas empiezan a salir. Mina, sólo me alza, me pone en sus regazos y me abraza.

-Serena, Telú y Mimette, no pueden ser tus amigas. Ellas envidian tu hermoso, cabello y que su hermana Viluy te quiere mucho.

-Sí, Mina. Tiene razón, ¿para qué quieres tenerlas de amigas? Tienes a Hotaru, ella si te quiere y no es envidiosa como ese par. Sólo ya no te vuelvas a acercar a ellas.

-Está bien.

-¡Serena!

-Ve es mami, que te llama.

-Gracias, Mina y Rei, las quiero mucho.

-También, te queremos, Serena y mucho recuérdalo siempre.- Rei, se acerca a donde estoy con Mina y ambas me dan un fuerte abrazo, luego me suelto de ellas y bajo del regazo de Mina, para luego irme corriendo a la habitación de mis papás.

-Sí, mami.

-Vente, te voy a lavar su cuerpito.- Me subo a su cama y sólo miro lo que hace.-Ya vuelvo, voy a la cocina por una toallita húmeda para limpiarte y tu toalla, quédate aquí, no tardo.

-Sí, mami.

Mientras espero me pongo a jugar con mis manitas. Al pasar de unos cuantos minutos, llega mi mamá con la toallita la deja un momento cerca de la cama y me empieza a quitar la ropa, luego con la toallita a limpiar mis manitas, mis pies, me seca con mi toalla, me pone la pijama y medias limpias, me alza, me lleva hasta mi habitación, donde están mis hermanas acostadas, me pone en mi cama.

-Serena, no quiero que vuelvas a jugar con las hijas de la Señora Dead Moon, ¿entendido?

-Sí, mami. No volveré a jugar con ellas, lo prometo.

-Está bien, mi princesita.- Me da un beso en la frente, yo la abrazo y le devuelvo el beso.- Descansa, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, mami. Te quiero.- Luego, la suelto, ella se aleja para apagar cerrar la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de mis hermanas.

-Buenas noches, chicas.

-Buenas noches, mami.

-Serena, espero, hayas entendido lo que te dijimos y lo que te dijo mami.

-Sí, entendí, Rei. Gracias.

-Bueno ahora si a dormir. Buenas noches, enana.

-Buenas noches, Rei y Mina.

-Buenas noches, Serena.

Cuando terminamos de despedirnos, me acomodé en mi lado de la cama y no pude evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a salir de mis ojos. Lloré en silencio, hasta que me quedé completamente dormida, no puedo entender porque esas brujas no quieren ser mis amigas, yo no tengo la culpa de que mi mami, me cuide tanto mi cabello y que Viluy me quiera mucho. Nada les he hecho, para que me hagan lo que me hacen.

 _ **¡Hola, chicos! Aquí les traigo otro fic que actualizaré cada vez que pueda la verdad no puedo dejar los otros en el abandono.**_

 _ **Espero les guste, este fic. Déjenme sus reviews con sus opiniones. Bye nos leeremos pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Basada en una historia real, algunos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

 **Capítulo 2. Creo que perdí a mi amiga**

Un día por la tarde, estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión junto a mi papá, mientras mis hermanas estaban estudiando. Mina estaba en nuestra habitación y Rei en la habitación de nuestros papás.

Mi mamá estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo como de costumbre, en ese instante tocan la puerta y mi mamá sale atender.

-¡Hola, Señora Ikuko! ¿Se encuentra Serena?- Al escuchar esa voz, la reconozco con rápidez es mi amiga Hotaru.

-¡Hola, Hotaru! Sí, aquí esta.

-Quería saber, ¿sí la dejaría ir a mi casa a jugar un rato antes de ir a la iglesia con mi familia?

-Sí, claro. Deja le pregunto si quiere ir a jugar. Serena ven.- Mi mamá me llama y yo corro rápido hacia ella.

-Sí, mami.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar a la casa de Hotaru un rato?

-Sí, sí quiero.- Digo brincando de felicidad, la verdad que estaba aburrida y ponerme a jugar con mi papá no era tan divertido, no había juguetes con los cuales jugar.

-Ok, pasa para que la esperes. La voy limpiar un poco y arreglarle un poco el peinado.

-Está bien, Señora Ikuko. Yo espero.- Pasa Hotaru y se sienta en uno de los sillones a esperarme. Mientras, mi mamá me lleva de la mano hasta su habitación, empieza a limpiarme la cara y mis manitas con una toallita húmeda.-Buenas tardes, Señor Kenji.

-Buenas tardes, Hotaru.

Después de varios minutos, yo ya estaba completamente lista mi mamá me había hecho mis chunguitos que siempre me han gustado. Salgo primero de la habitación seguida de mi mamá.

-Ya estoy lista, Hotaru.

-Eso, veo te ves muy linda.

-Gracias, jejejeje.

-Señora Ikuko, ¿me presta el baño un momento?

-Sí, claro.

-Gracias.- Hotaru pasa al baño mientras me quedo esperándola.

-Mami, mejor espero a Hotaru en el corredor.

-Está bien, mi princesa. Pero no te muevas de ahí.

-Sí, mami.- Voy al corredor y me siento cerca de la entrada. Al pasar unos cuantos minutos, veo a lo lejos como la Señora Kaolinette cercarse junto con Viluy y las dos brujas.

A lo lejos me saludan la Señora Kaolinette y Viluy, siguieron su camino hasta su casa, excepto la bruja de Mimette que me empezó a sacarme la lengua y a decirme fea. De pronto, deja de sacarme, me empieza a sonreír y a saludar con una mano, yo me quedó atónita y hago un puchero.

-Serena, ¿quién era esa niña que le saludaba?

-Es una niña que no me quiere, me trata muy mal.

-Yo no la vi así. Te estaba saludando.

-Sí, sólo porque apareciste pero ella es muy mala conmigo.- Le hago una cara de tristeza a Hotaru.

-Tranquila, Serena.

-Vamos a mi casa a jugar, ¿quieres?

-Sí, vamos.

Al llegar a su casa la Señora Perséfone me saludó al igual que Hana, Hotaru y yo nos fuimos a su habitación a jugar. Sacó su caja de juguetes, cada vez que jugábamos y le tocaba sacar su caja me sorprendía con todo lo que tenía, me daba un poco de envidia, pero sabía que mi familia era humilde y no podía comprarme los juguetes que yo quería, ya que le pagaban la Secundaria a mis hermanas.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando diferentes juegos, hasta que llegó la hora en que la familia de Hotaru tenía que ir a la iglesia.

-Bueno, Serena. Yo creo que es hora de llevarte a tu casa.

-Aw, yo quería quedarme un rato más, Señora Perséfone.

-No se puede, debemos irnos a la iglesia.

-¿Y algún día puedo ir con ustedes?

-Tal vez, hay que preguntarle a tu mamá para que te deje ir con nosotros.

-Sí, ella si me dejará ir.

-Bueno, recojan los juguetes y luego vamos a ir a dejar a Serena a su casa.

-Está bien.- Respondimos Hotaru y yo a unísono.

Recogimos todos los juguetes y los metimos a la caja, en serio quería seguir jugando las horas se nos pasaron muy rápido, siempre iba a jugar con Hotaru me pasaba lo mismo, pero ya que tal vez al día siguiente podíamos jugar todo el día sin importar el tiempo. Al terminar de recoger todo, Hotaru y la Señora Perséfone me llevaron hasta mi casa.

-¡Hola, Ikuko!

-¡Hola, Perséfone!

-Aquí le traemos a Serena.

-¿Cómo te portaste, mi pequeña?

-Muy bien, pasamos jugando bastante pero yo quería quedarme más tiempo.

-No, pequeña. Ellas tienen que ir a la iglesia.

-Mami, ¿me dejarías ir con ellas a la iglesia?

-¿Hoy?

-No, Ikuko. Otro día que vayamos con tiempo.

-Sí, está bien.

-Yupi, iré a la iglesia.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos.

-Hasta luego, Perséfone.

-Hasta luego, Ikuko.

-Adiós, Serena.

-Adiós, Hotaru y Señora Perséfone.

Ambas se fueron, mi mamá y yo entramos a la casa. Yo fui a mi habitación, donde estaban mis hermanas al parecer ya habían terminado de estudiar y estaban platicando tranquilas.

-¡Hola, Serena!

-¡Hola, Rei! ¡Hola, Mina!

-¿Cómo la pasaste en casa de Hana?

-Bien, Rei, estuvo muy divertido jugar con Hotaru y sus juguetes.

-¿Viste a Hana?

-Sí, Mina. Estaba estudiando al igual que ustedes.

-Ah ya.

-¡SERENA! YA ESTÁ LISTA TU COMIDA.

-Voy mami. Bueno, las dejo que tengo mucha hambre.

-Ok, Serena.

Me voy corriendo hasta el comedor, me siento en la mesa donde mi mamá me sirvió Ramen con vegetales y algo de carne.

-Gracias, mami.

-De nada, mi pequeña.

Empiezo a comer, tranquila cuando de pronto veo que sale mi papá de su habitación.

-¡Hola, princesa!

-¡Hola, papi!

-¿Te divertiste con tu amiga?

-Sí, mucho.

-Bueno, Ikuko. Iré a dormir.

-Está bien, Kenji. ¡CHICAS! SU PAPÁ YA SE VA A DORMIR.

-Buenas noches, papi.- Me pondo de pie en mi silla y le doy un beso en su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Serena.

En ese instante, salen mis hermanas y le dan un beso en cada mejilla a mi papá.

-Buenas noches, papi. Que descanses.

-Buenas noches, mis niñas y espero que ustedes también descansen.

-Gracias, papi.

Luego de tantas despedidas, mi papá se fue a su habitación mientras mis hermanas se quedaron en la sala a ver la televisión, yo mejor me dediqué a seguir comiendo de mi Ramen.

Cuando terminé, mi mamá se llevó mi plato a la cocina, volvió con una toalla húmeda, me alzó para llevarme hasta su habitación, donde estaba mi papá profundamente dormido.

-Mami, papi hace feo.

-Sí, está roncando.

-Pareciera que suena una moto.

-Jajajajaja, tienes razón.

Ambas reímos de manera silenciosa para no despertar a mi papá. Mi mamá, estaba deshaciendo mis chunguitos, quitándome la ropa para después limpiarme como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo antes de irme a dormir. Al terminar, me puso mi pijama y me volvió alzar, llegamos a la sala donde estaban mis hermanas muy concentradas viendo una película.

-Chicas, ya es la hora de dormir de Serena.

-Hasta mañana, Serena.

-Hasta mañana, Mina y Rei.

Mi mamá me lleva a mi habitación y luego a mi cama, me arropa con cuidado.

-Mami, yo quería quedarme con mis hermanas viendo tele.

-No, Serena. Ya es muy tarde y no es hora para que las niñas tan lindas como tú estén despiertas a esta hora.

-Ándale sí, mami.

-No, pequeña. Descansa.- Se inclina y me da un beso en mi frente.

-Está bien, mami. Te quiero mucho, buenas noches.

-También, te quiero.

Ella se va de mi habitación, apaga la luz y yo me acurruco entre mis cobijas sonriendo, en verdad que la pasé muy bien en casa de Hotaru.

Al día siguiente, me levanté como siempre. Pasé el resto del día jugando un poco con mi papá y mis hermanas.

En la tarde, mis hermanas decidieron ir a estudiar y yo me fui al jardín trasero a jugar sola. De pronto, escucho voces de niñas y una de esas voces las reconocí fácilmente era Hotaru, quería verificar entonces salí de mi casa y subí por el pasillo y me escondí para que no me vieran. Hotaru estaba jugando con la bruja de Mimette, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo estaba a punto de llorar pero no lo hice sólo agache mi cabeza y seguí caminando hacia mi casa.

Entré y fui directo a mi habitación que aunque estuviera Rei, vine y escondí mi rostro en mi almohada y me puse a llorar sin control. Ella me vió y se me acercó.

-¿Qué te pasó, Serena?

-Nada.

-Entonces, porque lloras de esa manera.

-Es que vi a Mimette jugando con Hotaru.

-¿Y qué tiene? Sólo estaban jugando.

-No, creo que Mimette me quitó a mi amiga.

-No, Serena. Tranquila, no llores.- Me abrazó mientras yo seguía llorando.-Hotaru te quiere y no es capaz de cambiarte por esa niña tan odiosa y tan fea.

-No, ella me la quitó.

-Tranquila, verás que dentro de pronto ella se dará cuenta de la clase de niña que es Mimette y dejará de jugar con ella.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Rei?

-Sí, Serena.

Yo me quedé en sus regazos, mientras que ella acariciaba mi cabello suelto y yo me quedaba completamente dormida, lloré tanto que me cansó.

Al pasar de los días, Hotaru volvió a ir a mi casa para que fuera a jugar a la suya como siempre lo hacía, me quedé sorprendida y por otro lado estaba muy feliz de verla.

-¡Hola, Serena!

-¡Hotaru!- Vine y me le lancé encima para abrazarla.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa a jugar?

-Sí.- Ese día estaba recién bañada y peinada, así que, mi mamá no puso objeción y me fui tranquila con Hotaru a su casa.

Estaba entusiasmada por verla, que seguimos nuestro camino hasta su casa. Como siempre saludé a la Señora Perséfone y a Hana, nos fuimos a la habitación de Hotaru, sacamos todos los juguetes de la caja y al pasar de un par de horas, la mamá de Hotaru nos ofreció algo de almuerzo.

Al terminar de almorzar, fuimos nuevamente a su habitación para seguir jugando.

-Oye, Hotaru. Un día te vi jugando con Mimette. ¿Ustedes son amigas?

-No, estamos en la misma escuela. Sólo jugamos un par de veces, pero mi mamá me prohibió jugar con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi mamá dice que es mala influencia para mí.

-Ok.- En mis adentros estaba aliviada, lo que me dijo mi hermana Rei se cumplió eso me puso muy feliz.

-Sabes, Serena. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también, te quiero, Hotaru.

Después de eso reímos y pasamos el resto del día jugando. Estaba muy feliz, el día que la vi jugando con la bruja de Mimette, creí que en verdad, había perdido a mi amiga.

 _ **¡Hola, chicos! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero les guste bastante, como dije actualizaré cada vez que pueda.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a zabitamt1975 y a Marie Mademoiselle Chiba por sus reviews y los que se toman su tiempo en leerlo.**_

 _ **Miriam Ortiz: Gracias obvio no dejaré de escribir este fic, pues Serena en ella aunque se haga la fuerte y se esconda en una coraza pues es un poco débil, ya que, se ha dejado llevar por su pasado. Pero no te preocupes algún día encontrará el camino correcto y se hará fuerte.**_

 _ **Espero me dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones. Bye nos leeremos pronto.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Basada en una historia real, algunos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

 **Capítulo 3. La niña del Parque**

Pasó 1 año desde Hotaru dejó de jugar con Mimette, estábamos muy felices jugando cuando ella podía, ya que tenía que hacer exámenes o trabajos que le dejaban en la Primaria. Así que de vez en cuando, mis hermanas me llevaban al Parque No. 5, quedaba a unos cuantos metros de mi casa.

Cuando que íbamos al Parque, mis hermanas se quedaban hablando con alguno de sus compañeros de la Secundaria o se ponían a jugar conmigo un rato. A lo lejos, siempre veía como una niña de cabello negro, semisuelto, con chunguitos como los míos y de ojos azules, jugaba muy feliz con otros niños de mi edad. Deseaba ser su amiga, ya que nunca había tenido una amiga de mi edad con quién jugar, sólo a Kelvin pero él no contaba era un niño y lo cuidaba mi mamá cuando su mamá tenía que ir a trabajar.

Un día, mi mamá estaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre, haciendo los quehaceres de la casa mientras que mis hermanas arreglaban las cosas de nuestra habitación y mi papá había salido al centro de Japón a hacer unas diligencias. Mientras tanto, yo estaba en la sala viendo "Ángel, la niña de las flores" y suspirando por lo aburrida que estaba quería jugar. En ese momento, deseaba ir a jugar a la casa de Kelvin, pero lo más seguro no estaba o estaba con su papá jugando.

-Serena, ¿qué te sucede?- Se acerca mi mamá después de un rato de verme suspirar.-¿No te gusta la caricatura?

-Mami, quiero jugar.- Vuelvo a suspirar.

-Tranquila, mi princesa. Más tarde, tus hermanas tal vez te lleven al Parque a jugar un rato.

-Mami, pero ellas a veces se quedan hablando con sus amigos y yo me quedo solita jugando, no es justo.- Empiezo hacer pucheros.

-No te preocupes, en el Parque deben de haber niños de tu edad con los que puedas jugar.

-Eso, espero mami.

-Bueno, ve a ver que si ya tus hermanas terminaron de ordenar la habitación y juega con ellas un rato.

-Sí, mami. Ya casi, termina Ángel y luego iré a ver a mis hermanas.

-Está bien, pequeña.- Mi mamá me da un beso en la cabeza y se va para seguir con los quehaceres.

Al terminar el anime que estaba viendo, apagué la televisión y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-Mina, Rei. ¿Qué hacen?

-Ya terminamos de arreglar todo y ¿tú que hacías, Serena?- Dijo Rei mientras se sentaba en nuestra cama.

-Ver Ángel, jejejeje.

-¡QUÉ! Nos la volvimos a perder, Serena tonta. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?- Gritó Mina algo histérica.

-Mina, no le hables así a Serena. Seguro no nos dijo nada, porque estábamos ocupadas ordenando nuestras cosas, que en mayoría eran tuyas.

-Oye, Rei. No seas mala conmigo, también habían cosas tuyas y de Serena.

-Sí, pero tú eres una desordenada por lo menos ella es una niña tú no. En unos meses cumples 15 años y sigues igual. Pobre del chico que se llegue a casar contigo, creo que si me tu desorden va terminar por pedirte el divorcio, jajajajajaja.

-¡Qué mala eres, Rei!- Mina empieza hacer pucheros.

-Jajajajajajajaja.- Yo no aguantaba las ganas de reírme, era muy gracioso ver cuando mis hermanas discutían de esa manera.

-Sólo te digo la verdad y lo que te espera en un futuro si no cambias tu forma de ser. Vente, Serena. Porque creo que no has venido sólo a vernos.

-Sí, es que estoy algo aburrida y quiero jugar.- Me acerco a donde estaba Rei y ella me alza para que yo pueda sentarme en nuestra cama.

-Entonces, juguemos un rato y después de almuerzo te llevaremos al Parque.

-¡Sí!- Grité emocionada.

Mina sacó algunos de mis peluches y empezó a pasarlos entre nosotras para que pudiéramos empezar a jugar. Jugamos bastante, luego de un rato nuestra mamá nos llamó.

-Niñas, su papá ya llegó.- Dejamos todo en nuestras camas y salimos hacia la sala para saludar a nuestro papá.

-¡Hola, papi!- Dijeron mis hermanas a unísono.

-¡Hola, niñas!

-¡Hola, papi!- Mi papá me alzó para saludarme.

-¡Hola, pequeña!

-Papi, ¿qué me trajiste?

-Te trae tus cajas favoritas de cereal.

-¡Wii!, quiero comer una.

-No, Serena. Ya casi vamos almorzar.

-Está bien, mami.- Digo con resignación. Desde niña siempre me ha gustado, las pequeñas cajas de cereal que me traía mi papá cada vez que iba hacer sus diligencias.

-Bueno, vaya lávense las manos para que podamos almorzar.

-Sí, mami.- Dijimos las 3 a unísono y después nos fuimos directo al baño a lavarnos las manos.

Al volver a la sala, mi mamá estaba en la cocina y mi papá en su habitación cambiándose. Nosotras decidimos sentarnos en el sillón y ver algo de televisión. Luego, de unos cuantos minutos mi mamá empezó a servir el almuerzo mis hermanas al verla, inmediatamente se levantaron y fueron a ayudarla.

-Niñas, no es necesario que me ayuden. Quédense viendo la televisión mientras esperan.

-No, mami. Nosotras queremos ayudar.

-Está bien, vayan a la cocina y acomoden los vasos y los platos.

-Sí.- Mis hermanas se fueron a la cocina mientras yo apagaba la televisión y me levantaba del sillón para ir hacia donde estaba mi mamá.

-Mami, yo también quiero ayudar.

-Todavía eres muy pequeña.- Me puse algo triste y ella me animó.- Pero mientras puedes ayudar a poner lo que vas utilizar para el almuerzo en la mesa.

-¡Sí!- Voy directamente a la cocina y veo a mis hermanas buscando todo para ponerlo en la mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Serena?- Dijo mi hermana Mina mientras agarraba los vasos y los cubiertos.

-Vengo a buscar mis cosas para ponerlas en la mesa.

-Deja yo te ayudo.- Dijo Rei mientras dejaba los platos a un lado para ayudarme a buscar lo mío.

-Pero, Rei tú estás ayudando a mamá.

-No, importa primero te ayudo a ti. Además, acabo de ver tu plato y tu vaso hace algunos instantes.

-Ok, está bien.- Rei abre el mueble donde mi mamá guarda todos los platos y los vasos, encuentra mi plato y mi vaso, me los entrega.-Gracias, Rei.

-De nada, Serena.- Rei me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa con otra de mi parte y me voy directo al comer.

-Listo, mami. ¿Dónde pongo mis cosas?

-Ponlos a donde siempre te siente.

-Aw, yo quería cambiar de lugar.- Hago un puchero y mi mamá se ríe.

-Serena, sabes que no puedes cambiar a la hora del almuerzo sólo lo puedes hacer en el desayuno.

-No es justo.- Digo resignada y sigo haciendo pucheros mientras pongo mis cosas en mi lugar.

Cuando todo estaba listo en la mesa, mis hermanas y yo nos sentamos en nuestros lugares mientras mi mamá iba a su habitación para llamar a mi papá. Después de unos instantes, mis papás salieron de la habitación y se sentaron en la mesa.

-Bueno, ahora sí. Comencemos a almorzar.- Dijo mi papá ansioso de ver los que había preparado mi mamá. Después de eso, nos pusimos a almorzar tranquilamente.

Al terminar de almorzar, mis hermanas y yo llevamos nuestras cosas a la cocina. Ellas se quedaron lavando mientras yo me fui al baño a lavarme las mano y los dientes, sabía que después de que mis hermanas terminaran de lavar los platos me llevarían al Parque a jugar.

Me sentía muy emocionada, tal vez esta vez si iba a jugar con la niña del Parque, después de terminar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo fui a mi habitación a jugar un rato mientras esperaba a mis hermanas. Luego de un rato de estar jugando con mis peluches, mis hermanas llegan. Mina silenciosamente se me acerca.

-¡Una cucaracha!

-¡AHHHH!- Grito y me subo a la cama de Mina.

-¡MINA DEJA DE ASUSTAR A SERENA!

-Jajajajajajaja, es que muy divertido verla asustada.

-Mala, ¿porque me asustas siempre con eso? No es justo.- Digo aferrada a uno de mis peluches, con los ojos casi mojados en lágrimas y haciendo pucheros.

-Pobre ya suficiente trauma le has causado con esos insectos tan asquerosos.- Dijo Rei mientras se me acercaba a abrazarme.

-Jajajajajaja, no es para tanto.

-Si tuvieras un hijo no te gustaría que algunas de nosotras le causemos un trauma, ¿verdad?

-Jajajajajajajaja, espero no tener hijos.

-Ya lo verás que si los tendrás.

-Oigan, quiero ir al Parque.- Dije haciendo que terminaran su pequeña pelea.

-Si es cierto, le prometimos a Serena llevarla al Parque.

-Bueno vámonos, de camino pasamos por la casa de Lita para ver si nos quiere acompañar.

-¡Sí, al Parque!- Grito de emoción, dejo mi peluches y bajo de la cama de Mina.

Las tres salimos de nuestra habitación, nuestros papás estaban en la sala viendo la televisión nos despedimos de ellos y salimos de la casa para ir a donde Lita. Mis hermanas conocen a Lita desde que eran pequeñas, además, de que es la ahijada de mis papás. Lita vivía con su papá, su hermano mayor y su abuela, la cual yo quería mucho como si fuera mi abuela, ya que desde que tengo memoria me cuidaba, su casa estaba a la par de nuestra casa.

Al llegar a su casa la puerta estaba abierta y vimos a mi abuelita aplanchando algo de ropa y viendo la televisión.

-¡Hola, Mina y Rei! ¿Cómo están?

-¡Hola, Señora Kino!

-¡Hola, abuelita!

-¡Hola, Serena! Me imagino que vienen a buscar a Lita.

-Sí, ¿ella está?-Dijo Mina mientras agarraba mi mano.

-Sí, está en su habitación con su hermano Ren escuchando música. Voy a ver si me escucha.- Dijo mi abuelita y luego comenzó a gritar.-¡Lita, las chicas vienen a buscarte!

-Ya voy.- Gritó Lita desde su habitación. A diferencia de nuestra casa, la habitación de Lita estaba a la par de la casa, el baño estaba casi al final y había un pasillo pequeño donde mi abuelita guardaba la ropa de todos en 2 armarios, cerca del pasillo estaba la habitación del padre de Lita y su hermano Ren, la cocina al igual que la nuestra estaba a unos cuantos metros de la sala y al fondo de ella había una puerta donde se entraba un jardín. Se me olvidó mencionar que también tenían un perro el cual me daba miedo ladraba mucho todo el día y yo pensaba que era muy bravo.

Lita después de haberle contestado a mi abuelita salió con rápidez de su habitación.

-¡Hola, Rei y Mina! ¡Ah y también Serena! ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, veníamos a ver si querías ir con nosotras al Parque llevaremos a Serena a jugar un rato.- Dijo Rei mientras me quitaba una basura de mi cabello.

-Sí, claro. Espérenme un momento para ir a cambiarme de zapatos.

-Está bien.- Lita de inmediato volvió a entrar a su habitación.

-Chicas si gusta pasan y se sientan a esperar.

-Gracias, Señora Kino.- Nosotras entramos y nos sentamos en el sillón a esperar a Lita.

-Así que llevarán a Serena al parque.

-Sí, aprovecharemos que aún no tenemos exámenes para dedicarle tiempo a nuestra pequeña hermanita.-Dijo Rei.

-Eso es bueno y ¿cuándo tienen exámenes?

-Dentro de 2 semanas.- Al escuchar lo que dijo Mina bajé mi cabeza sabía que cuando ellas tenían exámenes en la Secundaria yo no podía salir al Parque y menos sola, mi mamá no podía llevarme ya que pasa ocupada con los quehaceres de la casa y mi papá tampoco podía porque tiene que ir a trabajar. Después de un rato, Lita salió de su habitación, nosotras nos levantamos del sillón.

-Bueno, ya estoy lista. Ya podemos irnos.

-Vayan con cuidado y vengan temprano.

-Sí, abuela sabes que cuando salgo con Mina y Rei llego a tiempo.

-Ok, pero se cuidan.

-Sí, está bien. ¡Hasta luego, abuela!

-¡Hasta luego, chicas!

-¡Hasta luego, Señora, Kino!

-¡Hasta luego, abuelita!

-¡Hasta luego, Serena!

Las 4 salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia el Parque, yo iba agarrada de la mano de cada una de mis hermanas mientras que ellas hablaban con Lita de cosas que yo ni entendía.

Cuando llegamos al Parque vi a muchos niños jugando fútbol, chicos de la edad de mis hermanas jugando básquetbol y niños de mi edad en la parte de juegos de niños. Al acercarnos, un poco a donde estaban los niños vi a esa niña de nuevo me puse feliz, esperaba a que fuera mi amiga y así poder jugar con ella las veces que fuera al Parque.

-Bueno, Serena. Te dejamos aquí, cualquier cosa que te suceda vienes a buscarnos cerca de las bancas donde están esos chicos jugando básquetbol.- Digo Mina algo emocionada creo que alguno de esos chicos le gustaba aunque ya sabía ella siempre ha sido una chica muy enamoradiza.

-Está bien, Mina.- Agité mi mano diciéndole hasta luego a Mina, a Rei y a Lita.

Me dirigí a donde estaba la niña del Parque jugando con otros niños, había un columpio solo, así que como yo era algo tímida sólo me limité a observarlos, quería ver en qué momento podía agarrar valor y hablarle.

Mientras jugaba sola en el columpio, esa niña se me quedaba viendo de manera extraña no le tomé mucha importancia ya que estaba emocionada por hablarle. Al pasar de unos minutos, los niños que jugaban con ella se iban llendo a sus casas, cuando se quedó completamente sola, agarré valor y fui hablar con ella.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola!- Me miró con repugnancia pero yo no lo presté mucha atención ya que estaba muy emocionada de hablarle al fin.

-Mi nombre es Serena, tú ¿cómo te llamas?

-Neherenia.

-¿Puedo jugar contigo?

-Sí, claro. Porque no.

-Gracias y tú ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 3 años.

-Yo también, tengo 3.- Le sonreí y ella me devolvió una sonrisa fingida.

Estaba muy feliz de hablar y jugar con ella al fin tenía una amiga de mi edad con quién jugar. Pasamos jugando en los juegos infantiles tranquilamente hasta que mis hermanas me llamaron.

-Serena, ya es tarde. Despídete de tu amiguita para podernos ir.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Tal vez venga mañana a jugar si no otro día, fue un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente, Serena.

-Hasta luego, Neherenia.- Le di una sonrisa mientras corría hacia donde estaba Mina, Rei y Lita y ella otra vez me dio una sonrisa fingida. Para mí, fue algo muy extraño.

-¿Te divertiste?- Me preguntó Lita.

-Sí, tengo una nueva amiga.- Le respondí muy feliz.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Serena.- Dijo Rei muy contenta por mí.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a nuestras casas, todas nos despedimos y entramos a nuestras respectivas casas. Al entrar encontramos a nuestros papás viendo la televisión.

-¡Hola, niñas!- Dijo mi mamá al vernos entrar.

-¡Hola, papi! ¡Hola, mami!- Dijimos las 3 a unísono.

-¿Te divertiste, Serena?

-Sí, hice una nueva amiga y jugué con ella toda la tarde.

-Eso es magnífico, Serena. Bueno creo que es hora de cambiarte de ropa para que puedas irte a dormir.- Mi mamá se levantó de su asiento y me alzó para llevarme a su habitación y así limpiarme un poco, ponerme la pijama e irme a dormir.

-Mientras nosotras iremos a nuestra habitación a cambiarnos.- Mis hermanas se fueron a nuestra habitación.

En la habitación de mi mamá, ella me estaba deshaciendo mi peinado, luego fue rápidamente a la cocina a conseguir una toalla mojada para limpiarme un poco. Al regresar me vio en la ventana observando todo desde afuera.

-Serena, ¿qué tanto vez?

-Estaba viendo los carros pasar, mami.

-Ven, tengo que limpiarte para que vayas a dormir.

-Está bien, mami.- Fui hasta donde estaba mi mamá, me quité los zapatos, me subí a la cama y me puse de pie para que me limpiara. Ella me quitó la ropa y luego empezó a limpiarme.

Al terminar de limpiarme, me puso la pijama, me alzó y me llevó primero a la sala donde estaba mi papá.

-Bueno, Serena. Despídete de tu papá.

-Sí.- Me acerco a donde estaba mi papá y le doy un beso en su mejilla.-Buenas noches, papi.

-Buenas noches, pequeña.

Luego de eso, mi mamá me alzó, me llevó a mi habitación, ya mis hermanas estaban con sus pijamas puestas, me puso en la cama que yo compartía con mi hermana Rei.

-Ahora sí, ya es hora de dormir.

-Mami, pero no tengo sueño.- Dije haciendo pucheros.

-Serena, los niños deben dormirse temprano.

-Mami, déjame estar un rato despierta mientras mis hermanas se van a dormir.

-Ok, espero que te duermas, mi princesa.

-Sí, mami. Lo prometo.

-Y espero que cuando venga a verlas, todas estén dormidas.

-Está bien, mami.

Mi mamá salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y nosotras nos quedamos completamente solas.

-Ahora que estamos a solas. Cuéntanos todo sobre tu nueva amiga.- Dijo Rei mientras me pasaba uno de mis peluches favoritos.

-Mmm, bueno. Me cayó muy bien, pero estuvo algo extraña.

-¿Cómo extraña?- Dijo Mina sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí, me miraba feo como con odio o no sé.

-Mmm, tranquila seguro no le diste una buena impresión o la interrumpiste cuando estaba jugando con sus amigos.

-No, le hablé apenas se quedó sola fui amable con ella como siempre.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Serena. No queremos que algo malo te llegue a pasar.

-No creo que me vaya a pasar algo malo y si me sucede para eso las tengo a ustedes para que me defiendan.

-Aw, qué lindo nuestro conejo.- Dijo Rei mientras me abrazaba junto con Mina.

La verdad que me sentía muy bien estando con mis hermanas, siempre me daban ánimos y jugaban conmigo cada vez que podían. Después de que hablamos, jugamos un rato con mis peluches, Rei me cantó varias canciones para que me durmiera hasta que lo logró y cuando me pude quedar dormida, mis hermanas lograron también dormir.

Pasaron rápido los días y ya estaba cerca la semana en que mis hermanas tendrían sus exámenes de la Secundaria. Sabía que hoy era mi último día de ir al Parque, ya que después no podría hasta que mis hermanas terminarán de estudiar.

Mis hermanas y yo fuimos al Parque, ellas se iban a encontrar con unos compañeros de la Secundaria y yo con mi nueva amiga Neherenia. Al llegar, como siempre mis hermanas me dejaron cerca de los juegos infantiles y ellas se fueron a ver a sus amigos.

Cuando llegué a los juegos infantiles la vi, estaba jugando sola al parecer sus amigos no habían llegado, así que aproveché y me acerqué corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Hola, Neherenia!

-¡Ah, hola!- Siguió con la misma actitud de la vez pasada cuando nos conocimos.

-¿No vinieron a jugar contigo los niños de la vez pasada?

-No.

-Sí quieres, ¿podemos jugar juntas?

-Está bien.

Empezamos a jugar en los juegos tranquilamente, hasta que Neherenia me empujó del tobogán al comienzo lo vi como un juego, pero lo hizo muy seguido y más cuando andábamos corriendo una detrás de la otra no sólo me empujó. También, me jaló de mi cabello, me desordenó mi peinado y mi ropa se ensució. Ella no hacía más que reírse de todo lo que me había hecho, yo sólo deseaba llorar e irme para mi casa lo más pronto posible.

Luego de un rato, mis hermanas llegaron hacia donde yo estaba al parecer mis suplicas habían sido escuchadas.

-¡Serena! Ya nos tenemos que ir.- Mis hermanas vieron como estaba y tenían algo de enojo en sus ojos.- Despídete de tu amiga.

-Adiós, Neherenia.- Dije con algo de tristeza.

-Adiós, Serena.- Neherenia estaba orgullosa de lo que me hizo, yo sólo lo que hice fue correr hacia donde estaban mis hermanas.

-¿Qué te hizo esa niña, Serena?- Dijo Mina enojada.

-Es que ella…yo.

-Mina, será mejor dejarla y que en la casa nos diga que fue lo que pasó.- Rei vio que mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-Está bien.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, no hablamos del tema pero si buscaron formas de cómo divertirme para que dejara de pensar un poco en lo ocurrido, me hicieron columpio entre las dos. Al fin llegamos a casa, mi papá estaba viendo la televisión mientras que mi mamá estaba en la cocina, haciéndole una pequeña merienda a mi papá.

-¡Hola, papi!- Dijimos las 3 a unísono.

-¡Hola, chicas!- Dijo mi papá sin dejar de ver la televisión.

-¡Hola, chicas! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! ¿Quieren algo de comer?- Sale mi mamá de la cocina al escucharnos llegar, me mira de pies a cabeza.- ¿Qué le pasó a Serena?

-Estuvo jugando con su amiga y pues…

-Se ensució y se despeinó un poco.- Dijo Rei interrumpiendo a Mina.

-¡Vaya, seguro te divertiste mucho! ¿No es así, pequeña?

-Sí.- Agaché la cabeza para que mis papás no notaran mi tristeza.

-Hablando de comer. Mami, ¿qué hay para comer?- Dijo Mina ella sabía que la comida me animaba aunque hoy sólo fuera un poco.

-Tengo galletas, café con leche, té de tilo y té negro.

-Yo quiero, té de tilo.

-Yo también.

-¿Y tú Serena?

-Sólo leche.

-Antes de darte tus galletas y tu leche, te limpiaré un poco y te pondré la pijama de una vez.- Dijo mi mamá mientras rápidamente entraba a la cocina por una toalla húmeda, cuando salió me alzó y me llevó a la habitación.- Debes decirme que sucedió en realidad, Serena.

-Nada, mami. No sucedió nada.

-Serena, a mi no me puedes engañar. Soy tu mamá y sé cuando estás triste, dime que te hizo tu amiga.

-Está bien, mami.- Le conté todo lo que me sucedió mientras me quitaba toda la ropa y me limpiaba con la toalla húmeda. Al terminar, me puso encima de la cama y me empezó a vestir.

-Mi princesa, necesitas aprender a defenderte sola.

-Mami, es que me gusta lastimar a los demás.

-Pero, ellos en ocasiones se merecen que le devuelvas lo que te dan.- Terminó de vestirme, me deshizo mis chunguitos desarreglados, me peinó el cabello y luego me alzó y me llevó a la sala.

Mi mamá se fue a la cocina a preparar el té de mis hermanas y de mi papá, mis hermanas estaban en nuestra habitación mientras yo decidí sentarme al lado de mi papá a ver la televisión. Mi papá me alzó y me puso en sus piernas a jugar, me hacía tobogán y caballito, por unos instantes olvidé mi tristeza.

Después de unos minutos, mi mamá traía todo, mis hermanas se sentaron en la mesa y yo senté en mi lugar a comer tranquilamente mis galletas junto a un vaso de leche.

Cuando terminamos, mis hermanas y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación no sin antes despedirnos de nuestros papás. Al llegar, mis hermanas se estaban cambiando de ropa para ponerse la pijama, yo estaba en mi cama abrazando uno de mis peluches y pensando en lo ocurrido con Neherenia.

-Serena, ahora sí cuéntanos que te pasó.- Me dijo Mina viendo como yo agachaba mi mirada a la cama.

-Mmm, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Serena es necesario que nos digas que te pasó. Somos tus hermanas y sabes lo mucho que te queremos.

-Ok, les contaré.

Me aferré muy fuerte a uno de mis peluches y al terminar de contarles a mis hermanas todo lo que me sucedió, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis mejillas.

-Serena, no te debes de dejar de nadie.- Dijo Rei abrazándome.

-Sí, Serena. Si te empujan, te pellizcan, te patean y te golpean, no tengas miedo de hacer lo mismo.- Mina se acercó a abrazarme también.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, por las veces que he peleado con Kelvin. No me gusta lastimar a nadie.

-Pero, debes aprender a defenderte si no siempre te va pasar lo mismo. Te podemos defender de personas grandes pero de niños no eso lo debes hacer tú.

-Yo…- No paré de llorar sabía que mis hermanas tenían razón pero tenía miedo no era capaz de hacerle lo mismo a los que me hacen daño.

-Tranquila, Serena. Cuando vuelvas al Parque no vuelvas a jugar con esa niña, aléjate de ella y sólo has amigos nuevos.

-Está bien.- Mina secó mis lágrimas con una toalla pequeña que tenía cerca y Rei me abrazó con fuerza.

Después de la conversación que tuve con mis hermanas, jugamos un rato y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

Conforme pasaron los días, pensé en todo lo que me había dicho mi mamá y mis hermanas, aún así sabía que no era capaz de defenderme. Lo único que quería es hacer amigos aparte de Kelvin.

Pasó el tiempo, mis hermanas seguían en la Secundaria y cuando tenían libre me llevaban al Parque. Siempre que iba Neherenia estaba ahí, hice unos cuantos amigos, ambas estábamos por nuestro lado pero aún así mientras podía se acercaba a empujarme o a jalarme mi cabello.

Todo se lo conté a mis hermanas y a mi mamá, así que un día que fui al Parque con mis hermanas nos quedamos hasta que Neherenia se fuera para seguirla para ver donde vivía y después que la vimos, nos fuimos a casa a contarle a mi mamá.

Mi mamá tomó la decisión de ir a su casa para hablar con la mamá de Neherenia y así que lograra dejarme en paz, ya era demasiado lo que me hacía.

Al día siguiente, mi mamá me llevó al Parque no estaba Neherenia de milagro, cuando llegó el atardecer, fuimos a su casa. Al llegar, la vimos jugando sola cuando nos vio entró a su casa para llamar a su mamá.

-¡Buenas tardes!- Sale una mujer de cabellos azules y de ojos igual del color de su cabello junto con Neherenia.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí, ¿usted es la mamá de Neherenia?

-Sí, soy Karmesite Nanami.

-Soy, Ikuko Tsukino. La mamá de Serena.- Mi mamá me señala mientras me escondo en su pierna y me asomo a verla.-Vengo, porque su hija desde que conoció a la mía empezó a agredirla.

-¿Eso es cierto, Neherenia?- Neherenia no le contestó sólo se limitó a entrar a su casa.-Mmm, después hablamos.- Le dijo antes de que entrara.-Mil disculpas, Señora Tsukino, sé lo problemática que es mi hija. Le prometo, que ella no va a volver a molestar a su hija.

-Muchas gracias, Señora Nanami. Espero que así sea.

-Sí, va ver que será así.

-Bueno, que tenga una linda tarde.

-Igualmente.

Nos fuimos de esa casa y sentí como una mirada de odio detrás de nosotras. Al llegar a la casa, estaban mis hermanas y mi papá sentados en el sillón viendo televisión.

-¡Papi!- Corrí hacia donde él estaba y lo abracé.

-¡Hola, pequeña!

-Bueno, Serena ve a jugar a tu habitación mientras hago algo de comer.

-Sí, mami.- Me fui a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama para jugar con mis peluches.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron mis hermanas y se sentaron en la cama de Mina.

-¿Cómo les fue en la casa de esa niña?- La primera en hablar fue Rei.

-Bien, mami habló con su mamá y prometió que ella jamás me iba a volver a molestar.

-Mmm, eso esperamos.

-Sí, ya no quiero volverla a ver nunca.

-Bueno, ya se arregló todo. ¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato?- Dijo Mina agarrando uno de mis peluches.

Jugamos un buen rato, antes que mi mamá nos llamara a comer. Estaba muy feliz, por lo que hizo y en mi corazón si esperaba no volver a ver a Neherenia nunca más en mi vida. Sí va al Parque simplemente, no jugaré con ella, lo que no entiendo es por qué me tenía que tratar mal si sólo quise ser su amiga.

Al fin de semana siguiente, volví al parque con mis hermanas ahí estaba Neherenia jugando con los mismos niños de siempre. Ella me volteaba a ver entre ratos, me hacía mala cara y me sacaba la lengua, seguro estaba enojada porque mi mamá fue hablar con la de ella por lo que me había hecho, mas no me importaba porque sabía que no volvería a juntarme con ella nunca más y sólo esperaba encontrar niñas como yo con las que yo pudiera jugar.

 _ **¡Hola, chicos! Después de mucho tiempo, aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero les guste bastante, como dije actualizaré cada vez que pueda.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a Marie Mademoiselle Chiba y a alejasmin por sus reviews y los que se toman su tiempo en leerlo.**_

 _ **Miriam Ortiz**_ _ **: muchas gracias por el apoyo.**_

 _ **Espero me dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones. Bye nos leeremos pronto.**_


End file.
